A continuous rigid frame bridge is a widely used bridge form, and has many advantages including great spanning ability, convenient construction, smooth driving, etc. A structural form of pier-beam solid connection is usually used in continuous rigid frame bridges, therefore the number of supports and expansion joints may be reduced and the integrality and torsional performance may be enhanced by the pier beam consolidation.
Flexible piers are usually used for the pier beam consolidation in continuous rigid frame bridges, which may coordinate the deformation of the upper part and optimize the force bearing of the superstructure. Thin-wall reinforced concrete high piers are usually used in practice to ensure the flexibility of the piers of continuous rigid frame bridges, which limits the use of a continuous rigid frame bridge for a bridge crossing a river gorge with higher piers. Therefore, a middle and low flexible pier is needed to accelerate the promotion and application of this kind of bridge in the large number highway and urban bridges, considering that this kind of bridge performs well under earthquakes.